dcfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Módulo:ComicsHF
HF significa High Frequency. -- Este módulo aumenta o IC incorporado local HF = mw.InfoboxBuilderHF ---------------------------- -- Bibliotecas de funções -- ---------------------------- -- Parâmetros de invocação de Parses, abrange espaços em branco e remove espaços em branco HF.getArgs = require('Dev:Arguments').getArgs -- Uma vez que isso só deve ser avaliado uma vez por visualização de página, agora é global _G.vars = { Pagename = mw.title.getCurrentTitle().text } ----------------------- -- Bibliotecas de dados -- ----------------------- -- Tabelas de dados para contribuintes comuns de pessoal local StaffNames = require( 'Module:StaffCorrection' ) -- Tabelas de dados para nomes de editoras comuns local CompanyNames = require( 'Module:CompanyCorrection' ) ------------------------------------------------ -- Funções locais (usadas apenas neste Módulo) -- ------------------------------------------------ function invokeInt(funcName) -- Este invólucro permite a invocação de uma função interna a partir de um quadro. -- Em outras palavras, ele se traduz de uma Predefinição: para uma função interna. return function (frame) local args = HF.getArgs(frame, { trim = true, removeBlanks = true }) return HFfuncName(args, vars) end end ---------------------------------------------------------- -- Funções públicas (chamadas a partir de um modelo ou artigo) -- ---------------------------------------------------------- -- Adiciona um botão de Ajuda ao título / canto de uma Infobox. -- (Não implementa um modelo específico. Chamado de invocar.) HF.TitleHelpButton = invokeInt('_TitleHelpButton') -- Adiciona um botão de Ajuda ao rótulo de um campo Infobox. -- (Não implementa um modelo específico. Chamado de invocar.) HF.HelpButton = invokeInt('_HelpButton') -- Toma uma lista (ou matriz) de itens em um campo que está em uma única linha -- e separado por um delimitador, e faz algo com eles. -- (Não implementa um modelo específico. Chamado de invocar.) HF.Iterator = invokeInt('_Iterator') --------------------------------------------------------- -- Funções internas (usadas neste e em outros módulos) -- --------------------------------------------------------- -- elimina o espaço em branco da frente e da parte de trás de uma string function HF.trim(s) if type(s) 'string' then return (s:gsub("^%s*(.-)%s*$", '%1')) else return false end end -- Eu acho que isso é para preenchimento com zeros function HF.AddZeros( s, len ) local output = "" local sLength = string.len( tostring( s ) ) local diff = tonumber( len ) - tonumber( sLength ) if diff > 0 then for i = 1, diff do output = output .. "0" end end output = output .. s return output end -- Isso cria um link externo. function HF.ExternalLink( target, label, plain ) local output = string.format('%s', target, label) if plain true then output = string.format('%s', output) end return output end -- Isso cria um link para uma categoria, além de colocá-lo nessa categoria. -- `sortkey` e `label` são opcionais -- Se não houver `label` dado, ele só irá colocá-lo na categoria, -- qual é o que é para HF.Category. function HF.CategoryLink( category, sortkey, label ) if not HF.isempty( label ) then return HF.LinkToCategory( category, label ) .. HF.Category( category, sortkey ) else return HF.Category( category, sortkey ) end end -- Adiciona uma categoria -- `sortkey` é opcional function HF.Category( category, sortkey ) if sortkey nil then sortkey = '' else sortkey = '|' .. sortkey end return string.format(''..'Categoria:%s%s', category, sortkey) end --Adiciona um link para uma Categoria function HF.LinkToCategory( category, label ) return string.format('%s', category, label or 'Categoria:' .. category ) end -- Adiciona um link interno -- `label` é opcional function HF.Link( link, text ) if not HF.isempty( text ) then return string.format('%s', link, text) else return string.format(''..'%s', link) end end -- Verifica se existe um artigo existente no alvo. -- Se houver, cria um link. -- Se não houver, basta escrever o nome do alvo como texto. -- Se for passado um link, ele não executará essa verificação e apenas escreverá o link. function HF.KillNewLinks( object ) if object:match("^%[%(.*)%%]$") then return object elseif mw.title.new( object ).exists true then return HF.Link( object ) else return object end end -- Verifica se existe uma categoria existente no alvo. -- Se houver, cria um link. -- Se não houver, basta escrever o nome do alvo como texto. function HF.KillNewCatLinks( object ) if mw.title.new( object, 'Categoria' ).exists true then return HF.Link( ':Categoria:'..object, object ) else return object end end -- Verifica se existe uma categoria existente no alvo. -- Se houver, cria um link. -- Se não houver, basta escrever o nome do alvo como texto. function HF.KillNewCategories( object ) if mw.title.new( object, 'Categoria' ).exists true then return HF.Category( object, object, object) else return object end end function HF._HelpButton( args ) if HF.isempty( args.buttonsize ) then args.buttonsize = "10px" end local link = string.format( '%s|link=Clique aqui para obter ajuda com este campo#%s %s', args.buttonsize, args.Section or args.Label or , args.Label or '' ) return link end function HF._TitleHelpButton( args ) if HF.isempty( args.buttonsize ) then args.buttonsize = "16px" end local link = string.format( '%s|link=%s#%s|%s', args.buttonsize, args.Link or 'Ajuda: Campos de Modelo', args.Section or args.Label or '', args.Label or '' ) return ''..link.. end function HF.ContributorNameCorrection( name ) if type( StaffNames[ string.lower( name ) ] ) "string" then return StaffNames[ string.lower( name ) ] else return name end end function HF.CompanyNameCorrection( name ) if type( CompanyNames[ string.lower( name ) ] ) "string" then return CompanyNames[ string.lower( name ) ] else return name end end function HF._Iterator( args ) local text = args'text' or args1 or nil local delimiter = args'delimiter' or args2 or ';' local contributorrole = args'role' or nil local check = args'check' or nil local storage = mw.text.split( text, delimiter ) local output = {} for i, item in ipairs( storage ) do item = HF.trim(item) check = HF.trim(check) if not string.match(item, '%S') then break end if check 'company' then if type(item) 'string' and CompanyNames:in_database( item ) then table.insert( output, HF.KillNewLinks( CompanyNames:normalize(item) ) .. CompanyNames:cat_staff( item ) ) else table.insert( output, item ) end elseif check 'staff' then table.insert( output, StaffNames:link( item ) .. StaffNames:cat_role( item, contributorrole ) ) elseif check 'featured' then table.insert( output, HF.Category( item .. ' Titles') .. HF.Link( item ) ) elseif check 'featured_publisher' then table.insert( output, HF.Category( CompanyNames:normalize(item) .. ' Titles') .. HF.KillNewLinks( CompanyNames:normalize(item) ) ) elseif check 'category' then table.insert(output, HF.KillNewCategories( item )) elseif check 'categorylinkonly' then table.insert(output, HF.KillNewCatLinks( item )) elseif check 'noredlink' then table.insert(output, HF.KillNewLinks( item )) elseif check 'jobtitles' then if mw.title.new( item..'s', 'Categoria' ).exists true then table.insert(output, HF.CategoryLink( item..'s', item, item) ) else table.insert(output, item) end else table.insert(output, item) end end return table.concat(output, ' · ') end HF.TrimOverflow = invokeInt('_TrimOverflow') function HF._TrimOverflow( args ) local input = args1 local breakat = args'TrimBreak' or ' ' local limit = args'TrimLimit' or 1000 local morelabel = args'TrimMoreLabel' or 'more...' local lesslabel = args'TrimLessLabel' or 'less...' if not input then return nil end if mw.ustring.len( input ) > limit then local primary = mw.ustring.sub( input, 1, limit ) local secondary = mw.ustring.sub( input, limit ) local shiftatbreak = '' if not args'TrimBreak' and string.find(primary, '·') then breakat = '·' elseif not args'TrimBreak' and string.find(primary, ';') then breakat = ';' elseif not args'TrimBreak' and string.find(primary, ' ') then breakat = ' ' end primary, shiftatbreak = mw.ustring.match( primary, '(.*)'..breakat..'(.*)$') secondary = shiftatbreak .. secondary local morebox = mw.html.create('div') :addClass('expansion-tag') :addClass('mw-collapsible') :addClass('mw-collapsed') :attr('data-expandtext',morelabel) :attr('data-collapsetext',lesslabel) :wikitext(secondary):allDone() return primary .. tostring(morebox) else return input end end ------------------------------------------------- -- Saída (enviá-lo de volta ao que chamou)-- ------------------------------------------------- return HF